general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucky and Elizabeth Spencer
(divorced) 2009 - 10 (lovers) 2010 - present | status = Friends; Broken engagement; Co-parents | image1 = File:tumblr_nrg47qMTp91s3j7w4o6_400.gif | caption1 = Jonathan Jackson and Rebecca Herbst as Lucky and Elizabeth Spencer | type = | gender = Male, Female | age = Lucky (22)Lucky's BirthYear is later revised to 1979, which would have made him 26 at the time of their first wedding Elizabeth (23) | residence = Africa (Lucky) The Brownstone 1424 Elm Street, #12Revealed on July 1, 2014 … http://tvmegasite.net/transcripts/gh/older/2014/gh-trans-07-01-14.shtml ... "Michael: Okay, you know what? Fine. Fine. Have it your way. Yes, I'd like to report trespassers on my property. 1424 elm street. No, nobody's in danger...yet. No, I don't think the offenders are violent."http://soapcentral.com/gh/whoswho/aiden.php ... House number 12. Port Charles, New York (Elizabeth) | parents = Luke and Laura Spencer (Lucky's parents) Jeff and Carolyn Webber (Elizabeth's parents) | siblings = Nikolas Cassadine Ethan Lovett Lulu Spencer-Falconeri (Lucky's siblings) Steven Webber Sarah Webber Hayden Barnes (Elizabeth's siblings) | children = Cameron Webber (Elizabeth's son; raised by Lucky; born 2004 revised to 2003)Lucky raised Cameron as his own. Though he did not legally adopt him, Lucky is the only father Cameron knows. Jake Spencer (Elizabeth's son; legal son of Lucky; born 2007) Aiden Spencer (son; born 2010) | grandchildren = | color = #74138C | color text = #FFFFFF }} Lucky Spencer and 'Nurse Elizabeth Webber '''are fictional characters and a popular former supercouple from the original ABC Daytime soap opera, ''General Hospital. Casting and Music Jonathan Jackson originated the role in 1993. During his time as Lucky, he was nominated for nine Emmys and won five: 1995, 1998, 1999, 2011 and 2012. Jacob Young took over the role in 2000, and Greg Vaughan took over the role in 2003. Jonathan Jackson returned to the role on October 27, 2009 and left on December 23, 2011. He returned for a brief stint in 2015. Actress Rebecca Herbst originally auditioned for the role of Sarah Webber. Although she did not get the part, General Hospital created the role of Sarah's sister Elizabeth for Herbst to play, and she debuted on August 1, 1997. In 1999, the role earned Herbst the Soap Opera Digest Award for Outstanding Younger Lead Actress, as well as an Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Younger Actress in 1999 and a nomination for Outstanding Supporting Actress in 2007. They were the soap's first teen supercouple, with both characters now being adults. They are soulmates, the love of each other's lives, despite being separated. The couple's official song is "Where You Are" by Rie Sinclair. However the song "Things to Tell" by Rie Sinclair plays when the couple makes love in 2009 when Jonathan Jackson returns. In 1998, Lucky wrote her a song called "Elizabeth". Background Lucky is the son of the most iconic supercouple in the soap genre, Luke and Laura Spencer. He is of the Spencer family. Elizabeth is the daughter of Dr. Jeff Webber and his wife, Carolynhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uyxtqXtIP9Y ... Mentioned at minute 5:06. Webber. She is also the granddaughter of one of the shows original characters, the late, Dr. Steve Hardy. She is a member of the Webber family. They meet outside of Kelly's Diner and Elizabeth developed feelings for him. When she was raped in 1998, the two become closer and eventually start dating. Lucky and Elizabeth have been married twice. They were first married on Spoon Island at Wyndemere castle on October 31, 2005. Their second wedding took place at Lucky's family home on March 22, 2007. Together they have three children: *Lucky raised Elizabeth's first son, Cameron (with the late, Zander Smith), as his own, although he never adopted him. Cameron was born May 11, 2004 revised to 2003. *He is the legal and acting father to her second son, Jake (with Jason Morgan), who was born on May 4, 2007. *Lucky and Elizabeth's first biological child, Aiden, was born on July 19, 2010. Storylines |-|1997-99= Lucky and Elizabeth met for the first time on August 11th, 1997, outside of Kelly's Diner. From their first meeting, Elizabeth developed a huge crush on Lucky, but he did not return the feelings at first. Instead, Lucky was dating Elizabeth's older sister, Sarah Webber. While Lucky is dating Sarah, Lucky and Elizabeth develop a close friendship. Elizabeth's feelings for Lucky grow stronger, but he remains oblivious to her crush. Everything changed for Lucky and Elizabeth in February 1998 when Lucky invited Liz to the high school Valentine's dance. Lucky invited her intending for them to go with a group of friends, but Liz misinterpreted it and thought it was going to be a more intimate date. When Liz discovered the truth and found out that Lucky was going to the dance with Sarah as his date, she was hurt and decided not to go after all. Lucky becomes suspicious when Liz doesn't show at the dance, and decides to go look for her. While Liz was sitting on a bench at the park, she was attacked from behind, dragged into the bushes and raped. Lucky found Liz crawling out of the bushes beaten and bruised. Lucky helped her to his house and called his aunt Bobbie Spencer who was a nurse. Bobbie came over to the house and helped Elizabeth. Elizabeth later admits to Lucky that she was raped but she can’t identify her attacker. As a result of the rape, Lucky becomes the only man that Elizabeth can trust and takes on the role of her protector. Lucky took care of Liz and helped her search for the identity of her rapist. Meanwhile, in the midst of helping Liz through her ordeal, Lucky's half-brother Nikolas Cassadine reveals to Lucky that his father Luke had raped their mother Laura. Lucky becomes furious at the news. He moved out of the family home enraged and began causing trouble all over Port Charles. Lucky moved into an old abandoned boxcar and Elizabeth decorated it for him, to make it feel more like a home. While staying in the boxcar in September of 1998, Lucky and Liz shared their first kiss. They start to pursue a relationship and when Lucky asks Elizabeth to be his girlfriend, she happily accepts. Exactly one year after Elizabeth's rape, on Valentine's day 1999, Lucky takes Elizabeth to an abandoned church and they exchange vows, now called "Permanant Lock Vows", promising to love one another forever. However their new-found relationship comes to a tragic halt on April 23, 1999 when Lucky is presumably killed in a fire that was started at Jason Morgan's bike shop. Elizabeth is devastated and grieves the loss of Lucky, but at his funeral it is revealed that Lucky is actually still alive and being held captive by the evil Helena Cassadine. |-|2000-04= In February 2000, Lucky's family and friends learn that he is really still alive and being held captive by Helena and Cesar Faison. Before Faison’s death in a boat explosion, he reveals to Luke and Laura that Lucky is actually alive and has been programmed to push his parents and Elizabeth out of his life. After Lucky returns, his and Elizabeth's close friend Emily Quartermaine helps Lucky to realize that he is under Helena's mind control. Lucky and Liz then seek out Dr. Kevin Collins to help break Helena's hold over him. Kevin is able to break through the lower levels of the programming and help Lucky fight against it. However, Helena still had control and instructed Lucky to attack Jason with a knife. Luckily, Jason is able to disarm Lucky without hurting him, but Liz becomes angry believing that Jason attacked Lucky with no provocation. Helena later gave Lucky a diamond and instructed that he propose to Elizabeth with it. Nikolas realizes that Helena is still in control and attempts to help Lucky but the two get into a fight at General Hospital. Nikolas' uncle Stefan Cassadine tries to break up the fight but ends up falling down a flight of stairs. Stefan presses charges and has Lucky arrested. Luke and Laura send Dr. Collins to help Lucky again but this time he is unable to. Lucky escapes from the jail and Elizabeth finds him. She tries to convince him to get help, but he still believes that nothing is wrong and that he is free from Helena's grasp. However when he almost kills his own cousin Lucas Jones, he realizes that something is still seriously wrong and he needs help. Lucky had been living with Nikolas but after he made a pass at his brother's girlfriend Gia Campbell, Nikolas kicked him out. Meanwhile, Nikolas and Elizabeth grew close, bonding through their desire to help Lucky. Lucky notices this growing closeness and tells Elizabeth that the two of them are better off apart. Soon Elizabeth kidnaps Lucky to keep him safe from Helena and they confess their love for each other. Nikolas also makes a huge break through in freeing Lucky from Helena's grasp for good when he tricks Helena into showing him how to trigger Lucky’s programming. Nikolas and Elizabeth fake her death in order to make Helena believe that he is loyal. Helena takes several Port Charles residents hostage in her secret lab and tries to get Lucky to kill them, but Lucky manages to break through the programming by focusing on his love for Elizabeth. Finally free from Helena's control Lucky and Liz reunite. However trouble brews as Lucky hides the secret that Helena made him forget about his love for Liz. Not wanting to hurt her, they plan a wedding for New Year's eve. When Gia exposes Lucky's secret the wedding is called off and Lucky and Liz attempt to start over with a clean slate. After Liz and Gia are injured in a car accident, Lucky stays by her side throughout the whole ordeal but he still wasn't in love with her. Soon Liz's sister Sarah returns and she and Lucky develop feelings for one another. Lucky is furious when he learns that Gia caused the car accident and Nikolas helped Helena escape prison to keep the secret, but he does not tell Liz what he found out. When Liz finally does find out the truth, she is hurt that Lucky kept it from her and she breaks up with him. Maxie Jones, who had a long time crush on Lucky was hurt by his rejection, so she told Elizabeth about Lucky and Sarah's secret relationship. However, Sarah soon realizes that she will never be able to compete with Lucky's love for Elizabeth, and she leaves town. |-|2005-08= In 2005, Lucky and Elizabeth get back together and Lucky becomes a father to Elizabeth's first born son, Cameron Webber, whose biological father Zander Smith had been killed almost a year earlier. Lucky and Elizabeth also started stable careers. Lucky became a police detective at the Port Charles Police Department and Elizabeth became a nurse at General Hospital. When Elizabeth chose to work as a surrogate for Jasper Jacks and Courtney Matthews to make some extra money, Lucky disapproved of her method. Due to this conflict, they decided to take some time apart. Jax and Elizabeth were involved in a car accident and Elizabeth lost her, Jax, and Courtney's baby, because while she was a surrogate for the couple, her own eggs had been used in the surrogacy. Lucky comforted Liz over the loss and they reconnected. In October of 2005, they were finally married in a lavish ceremony at Wyndemere castle. In 2006, Elizabeth is kidnapped by the menace Manny Ruiz and was later saved by Jason, who had a personal vendetta against the man for stalking and terrorizing his girlfriend Sam McCall. Meanwhile, Lucky who had been injured in a trainwreck that occurred shortly after their wedding, became hooked on his pain medication. Maxie began feeding him pills and in exchange for her services, she wanted them to start having an affair and shortly thereafter they did. In August 2006, after finding Lucky and Maxie in bed together, a distraught Elizabeth had a one night stand with Jason. Elizabeth later learns that she is pregnant but keeps her infidelity a secret while Lucky goes to rehab. Lucky believes that the child she is carrying is his and he wants to get clean for the baby, but despite all of that they still get divorced in 2007. A paternity test later confirms that Jason is the baby’s father, but to protect the baby from Jason’s mob lifestyle, Elizabeth lies to Lucky and Jason and claims Lucky as the father. Elizabeth also hopes to keep Lucky clean by giving him something to look forward to, like a child they could raise together. Liz and Lucky remarry soon after their divorce and two months later, Elizabeth's son is born and she names him Jacob Martin Spencer. Shortly after Jake's birth, he is kidnapped and having already told Jason the truth during the Metro Court hostage crisis she seeks out his help. Jason finds the baby and returns Jake back home to Lucky and Elizabeth. For months, Jason and Elizabeth met to discuss Jake, behind their respective significant others' backs, causing them to become jealous. Jason and Sam broke up and Lucky and Elizabeth's relationship became strained and they eventually decide to divorce.They decided to divorce before the truth about Jake came out...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QGCW_S3UjC8 Sam blamed Elizabeth for the demise of her relationship with Jason and in order to get pay back on them both, Lucky and Sam began having an affair. Shortly thereafter the truth about Jake's paternity was revealed to Lucky and he was heartbroken. Elizabeth, Lucky and Jason (and Sam) agreed to still keep it a secret from everyone else to protect Jake. When their close friend Emily was killed, they mourned her loss together but still did not reunite. Elizabeth tried to start a relationship with Jason as Lucky did with Sam, but neither relationship lasted. |-|2009-10= In 2009, Elizabeth is poisoned by a toxic gas that was released at General Hospital and later caused the hospital to go on lockdown. Lucky remained by her side throughout the whole ordeal. The two became close friends again and co-parented their sons together, but shied away from a romantic relationship, fearing that it wouldn't work. When Lucky began dating Rebecca Shaw, Emily's long lost twin, both Nikolas and Elizabeth became jealous and bothered by it. One night while drunk at Jake's, Nikolas and Elizabeth, who had been faking a relationship to make Lucky and Rebecca jealous, shared a kiss, but they realized that a relationship between them would be too awkward since they had been friends for so long. Lucky later admits to Liz that he couldn't sleep with Rebecca or continue having a relationship with her, because he felt like he was betraying her. Happy with his admission, Lucky and Liz began dating again. In September 2009, Lucky and Liz get engaged again, but Elizabeth gives into her growing attraction to his brother Nikolas and sleeps with him. Liz and Lucky start to reconnect, while Liz and Nikolas continue sleeping together. On New Year's Eve, Lucky and Liz share a romantic night at Jake's where Lucky attempts to recreate the night when they first began dating, 10 years ago. When Lucky learns of his brother's attraction to Elizabeth, he is furious and confronts him about it but Nikolas lies to protect Elizabeth by saying that the feelings weren’t mutual, even though Nik and Liz had expressed their love for each other during their affair. Nik decides to leave town and Nikolas and Elizabeth sleep together one last time to say goodbye, unaware that Lucky is watching them. Furious and heartbroken, Lucky gets drunk and trashes the Spencer Home. At first, Lucky hides the fact that he knows of the affair, wanting one of them to come clean, but after catching Nik and Liz together, he finally confronts them both, tearing into them and leaving them both in tears. Lucky's sister Lulu Spencer later confronts Elizabeth and tears into her, accusing her of turning her brothers against one another. On Valentine’s Day, Liz returns to the church where she and Lucky first exchanged vows when they were teens and passes out from hypothermia. Lucky finds her and takes her to the hospital where they learn she is pregnant and since she was sleeping with Nik and Lucky at the same time, either of them could be the father. An overwhelmed Elizabeth attempts suicide but she is stopped and Lucky. Lucky, Nikolas and her brother, Steve Webber all agree that Elizabeth needs helps and she checks herself into Shadybrook Sanitarium. A DNA test confirms that Lucky is indeed the father of Elizabeth's child, but Helena returns and changes the paternity test to make it look like her grandson Nikolas is the father. Resigned to the fact the he and Liz will no longer work after this latest blow, Lucky steps out of the picture and Nikolas and Elizabeth begin preparing for the arrival of the child they think is their son. On July 19, 2010, Lucky and Elizabeth's first biological child is born. Elizabeth gives birth to another son and still unaware of his true paternity, Nikolas and Elizabeth name the newborn Aiden Alexi Nikolossovich Cassadine. |-|2011= In March 2011, the similarities between Aiden and Lucky begin to pile up so much so that Elizabeth starts to suspect that the original paternity test was tampered with. She orders a second paternity test and when the results arrive they confirm again that Lucky is Aiden's father. Elizabeth is so overwhelmed by the truth that she doesn’t realize her son Jake has walked out the front door and he is hit by a speeding car. At the hospital, Doctors Patrick and Robin take Jake into surgery while everyone else awaits news on his condition. However, his injures are so severe that Jake flatlines, and is left on life support. Jason breaks the news about Jake to Lucky. He, in turn, tells Liz, and both are devastated. Elizabeth is furious with Jason when he asks her to donate Jake’s kidneys to Carly Jacks’s daughter Josslyn Jacks who is suffering from advanced kidney cancer. Lucky eventually talks Elizabeth into letting Jake go in order to save Josslyn and other children like her. They take Jake off of life support and donate his organs. It is later revealed that Lucky's father Luke Spencer was the one who hit Jake with his car. Luke begins a downward spiral, and the Spencers embark on an intervention to get him some help for his alcohol addiction but it doesn't go well. A few weeks after Jake's funeral, Maxie goes to Elizabeth's house to offer her condolences. She accidentally discovers the DNA test and tries to convince Liz to tell Lucky and Nik the truth about Aiden. After hearing about Lucky’s upcoming wedding to Siobhan McKenna, Elizabeth decides to tell him the truth but stops herself. Liz later finds the present Lucky was planning to give Jake on his birthday and returns it to Lucky in tears, interrupting his wedding night. After Luke skipped out on rehab and rejected his family, Lucky almost returned to drinking and Elizabeth forces herself to tell him the truth about their son, hoping to give him something to live for. Lucky is overjoyed by the news, but Nikolas doesn’t accept the truth as easily and he decided to leave town. When Elizabeth is able to return to work, Lucky's new wife Siobhan is injured after Lucky burns down the Spencer home and Elizabeth assists on Siobhan's surgery. During the surgery, Liz gives Siobhan the wrong drugs and almost kills her. Siobhan believes Liz tried to kill her on purpose and sues her for malpractice until Lucky convinces her to drop the lawsuit. Meanwhile, Lucky is assigned to a case that involved missing prescription drug. Though Siobhan doesn’t think Lucky can handle being around prescription drugs, Elizabeth encourages him and continues to recite her faith in him. Lucky's cover is eventually blown and mob boss Anthony Zacchara gets his drug dealer to shoot Lucky up with some drugs and leave him in an alley. After a series of hallucinations, Liz finds him and tries to talk him down. Lucky tells Elizabeth that she is the only one he will ever trust. When she realizes how high Lucky is she leaves him in the care of Lulu’s boyfriend, Dante Falconeri, so she can go to the hospital and get medicine to help Lucky. However, a hallucinating Lucky knocks Dante out and runs off to the church where he and Liz took their vows in 1999 and begins hallucinating again. Elizabeth appears in the church, as a hallucination, while Lucky simultaneously flashes back to their 1999 vows. Lucky begins to talk to his hallucination, telling Elizabeth that what they have together is a "permanent lock" (referencing their 1999 vows), but he cannot figure out how to stop things from collapsing every time they reunite. When the hallucination disappears, Lucky passes out in the church. Meanwhile, Elizabeth gets into a confrontation with Lucky's wife, Siobhan, and Siobhan falls down a flight of stairs. While Elizabeth is rushing Siobhan to the hospital, she loses control of her car while trying to keep Siobhan conscious and collides head on with Jason and Carly who were rushing to find Carly's daughter Josslyn. Elizabeth was the only person unharmed from the accident. Elizabeth goes to the hospital to get checked out anyways and after talking to Dante, she realizes where Lucky went and races off to find him. She finds him in the same church where they took their vows as teens and injects him with drugs to counteract the drugs he was given. Lucky wakes up with Elizabeth by his side, she later tells him about Siobhan and takes him to the hospital. Siobhan survives the surgery, but later dies after she is poisoned by Anthony. Not being able to handle any more loss, Lucky relapses and starts taking pills again, but Elizabeth continues to have faith in him. In late October while on a boat party with friends, Elizabeth is thrown overboard by the deranged doctor Lisa Niles and almost drowns. While she is in the hospital, Aiden falls sick with Idiopathic thrombocytopenic purpura and with no one else around, Luke is forced to rush Aiden to the hospital. Lucky who had previously been in Ireland to honor Siobhan's final wish, rushes home to be with Aiden. After Aiden receives a blood transfusion from his aunt Lulu he fully recovers. When Elizabeth finds out that Luke was the one who brought Aiden to the hospital, she is enraged and lashes out at him until she collapses into Lucky's arms. Elizabeth tries to reunite with Lucky, believing that they will always find their way back to one another, but Lucky refuses claiming that all they do is hurt one another. He reinforces that he will remain a prominent father to their boys, but a relationship between the two of them just wouldn't work. Elizabeth however refuses to accept that and continues trying to get them back together. She even checks herself into Shadybrook again to gain Lucky's attention. After Lucky continues to reject her, Elizabeth starts to lose hope in them reuniting, but just as she starts to lose hope, Lucky begins to second guess his decision of not pursuing a relationship with Elizabeth again. Lucky went to Shadybrook and checked Elizabeth out for the day so that they could spend Christmas together with their boys. At Elizabeth's home, she again tried to talk Lucky into reuniting with her, but he refused and they started to argue. Elizabeth pleaded with him to forgive her and asked that he not run away from her, but Lucky maintained that he needed to get away so that they wouldn't fall into the same trap again. He leaves and while he is gone, Maxie comes over and confronts Elizabeth about faking her breakdown. An upset Matt had revealed to Maxie that Elizabeth faked her illness and wanting to protect Lucky, Maxie went to confront Liz. She called Elizabeth insensitive for faking a breakdown when Lucky's mother Laura really was a mental patient for years. Towards the end of Maxie and Liz's argument, Lucky returns and overhears that Liz had faked the breakdown. He asks Maxie to leave and once she does, Lucky and Liz start to argue again about her deception and manipulation. Elizabeth again begged him not to leave but his mind was already made up. Elizabeth left to go to the hospital and confront Maxie for ruining her family. At the hospital, Elizabeth found out that Matt was the one who told Maxie about her faking the breakdown and she felt betrayed. While she was gone, Lucky spent some time with Cameron and Aiden and said goodbye to them. Ethan also stopped by the house and they shared their goodbyes. When Elizabeth returned back home, she was hurt to find Lucky already gone. Lucky had left town to return to Ireland and find himself. Lucky and Elizabeth have spoken since he left town and were able to make peace with one another. She shared in conversation with Anna Devane that she has spoken to Lucky since he's been in Ireland and he is very happy there. |-|2015= Lucky returns to Port Charles with Elizabeth's son Jake Spencer after discovering he is alive. Elizabeth embraces Lucky and is overjoyed to see that their son is still alive. Lucky and Elizabeth eventually part ways once more but not before confirming that they both knew this wasn't goodbye and they will be reunited someday. Proposal videos Wedding videos Lucky and Elizabeth were married for the first time on October 31, 2005 at Wyndemere castle. After being divorced, they were remarried in the Spencer house, 24 Royal Street, on March 22, 2007. Videos Photo gallery YoungLizLucky20.png|Lucky (Jackson) and Elizabeth Lnl2meets.png|Lucky and Elizabeth meet Lucky_and_Elizabeth12leave.jpg|Lucky and Liz plan on running away Herbst_and_Jackson_1998.jpg|Lucky tries to get the CD from Liz LL2_5.jpg|Lucky and Liz dance Llll.jpg|Lucky and Elizabeth preform to "Jailhouse Rock" at the 1998 Nurses' Ball. LnL2guitar.jpg|Lucky sings "Elizabeth" to Liz Lizzieluckykissing.jpg|Lucky and Elizabeth's first kiss gh-liz-lucky-wedding.jpg|Laura's Fantasy of Lucky and Liz's Wedding LL2JacobRebecca.png|Lucky (Young) and Elizabeth LuckyLIz16.png|Lucky and Liz take a picture Lizlucky6.jpg|Lucky and Liz on a date LL2_12.png|Lucky (Vaughan) and Elizabeth CamLL2.png|Lucky and Liz with son Cameron Elizabeth-Lucky-wedding.jpg|Lucky (Vaughan) and Liz get married. 27A8EC3B-1A76-4C1B-9D83-9312D6A1BCEF.jpeg|Lucky (Vaughan) and Liz's wedding Ezgif.com-gif-maker.gif Ezgif.com-gif-maker copy 2.gif Ezgif.com-gif-maker copy.gif Cam&parentsGH.jpg|Lucky (Vaughan), Elizabeth, and Cameron CamLuckyLizGH.jpg|Elizabeth, Cameron, and Lucky (Vaughan) 9CE4AA97-DDD6-4CC3-8212-EA2B5875C50B.jpeg|Liz and Lucky remarry CamweddingGH.jpg|Lucky and Elizabeth remarry with their son Cameron Lucklizcamjake.jpg|Lucky and Liz with their boys lizluckylockdown.jpg|Lucky (Vaughan) and Liz during the hospital crisis Lucky_Liz_09.jpg|Lucky (Vaughan), Elizabeth, and Jake in 2009 Lucky-and-liz.jpg|Liz and Lucky after Jake's carnival accident Liz jake lucky cam.jpg Lizlucky5.jpg|Liz warns Lucky about Rebecca Lizluckyboys.jpg|Lucky, Liz and the boys run into Rebecca L&L2JJRH.png|Adult Lucky (Jackson) and Elizabeth 6F5BD13C-064E-4A9F-895C-DFA27B4AD2A0.jpeg|Lucky (Jackson) and Elizabeth (Herbst), Jackson's 2009 return. LnL2.jpg JJ Herbst reunion.jpg|Lucky (Jackson) and Elizabeth (Herbst), soon after Jackson's 2009 return. lizluckyflowers.jpg|Lucky gives Liz flowers Lizluckykiss.jpg|Liz and Lucky kiss LnL21.jpg|LnL2 conceive Aiden Luckylizromance.jpg|Lucky and Liz spend the night together 26CA2697-43C2-4ED3-9118-247CC806DFAD.jpeg Luckylizsmile.jpg|Liz and Lucky search for a new house D11F2D36-E64A-4A89-86D3-8CF7AB2335D2.jpeg|Liz and Lucky with Luke and Nikolas Lizluckyjake's.jpg|Elizabeth and Lucky meet at Jake's C1C21010-F947-4590-84D7-134883223B7F.jpeg Lizluckydance.jpg|Lucky and Liz dance at Jake's LnL2mygirl.png|Lucky sings "My Girl" to Liz LuckyLizCamGH11.jpg|Liz, Lucky and son Cameron lizluckyjake.jpg|Liz, Lucky and son Jake on Christmas EFB5C187-91AC-4B6D-80C9-19E7E52A2A2D.jpeg|Liz and Lucky on Christmas LuckyconfrontsNiz.png|Lucky confronts Nik and Liz and dumps Liz LizLuckypreggoAiden.png|Pregnant with Aiden CcCZfUiWEAEzgWF.jpg|Lucky holds Liz after finding out she's pregnant with Aiden luckyvisitsliz.jpg|Lucky visits Liz in Shadybrook luckyliztalk.jpg|Lucky and pregnant Liz talk about their boys Liz-and-lucky-talk.jpg|Lucky and a pregnant Elizabeth talk 2C477743-4655-444B-8D40-1322CB4CDB2D.jpeg AidenparentsGH.jpg|Lucky hands Aiden to Liz after his kidnapping lizluckyaidenpicture.jpg|Liz shows Lucky a picture of Aiden Luckycomfortliz.jpg|Lucky comforts Liz after Jake "dies" luckyholdingliz.jpg Luckylizjakebday.jpg|Lucky comforts Liz on Jake's birthday Lizlucky.jpg|Liz tells Lucky that he is Aiden's father LnL2Aiden.png|Liz and Lucky with son Aiden LL2LizhelpsLucky.png|Liz helps Lucky through withdrawal Soulmateslnl.jpg|Lucky and Liz say goodbye Aiden2012.png|LnL2's son Aiden LL2reunited.png|Lucky and Liz are reunited LL2Aiden4.png|LL2 and their son Aiden LL2Jakeisalive.png|Lucky tries to convince Liz that Jake is alive JakeLiz.png|Lucky reunites Liz with Jake tumblr_nrg47qMTp91s3j7w4o6_400.gif|"We have our son back." Thisisntgoodbye1.png|This isn't goodbye: Lucky... Thisisntgoodbye2.png|This isn't goodbye: He's home tumblr_nrhoo1Odc31qhtzooo7_250.gif|This isn't goodbye Lnl2909.gif gh-liz-lucky.jpg See also *Cameron Webber *Jake Spencer *Aiden Spencer References Category:Spencer family Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Supercouples Category:Eckert family Category:General Hospital couples Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters Category:Hardy family Category:Webber family